In prior art systems of the type involved herein, it is conventional to provide a cam at various locations along the conveyor system where it is desired to cause the vehicles to accumulate. While a vehicle has accumulated or stopped, it may be loaded, unloaded, or work may be performed on a product supported by the vehicle. If the conveyor system is very large, there may be 100 positions along the system where it is desired to cause vehicles to stop. If there are 100 stations in the system, there must be 100 cams with associated motors or actuators. A typical motor actuator is a pneumatic cylinder.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the problem of how to minimize the number of cams and the costs involved.